Bored
by ColorlessRainbow42
Summary: Flowey is bored. I'm also bored. Also, You shouldn't read this unless you're bored. Otherwise you'll waste your time. So...If you have absolutely NOTHING better to do then this is the story you should read. Probably a one-shot. Post-pacifist. Rated T cause I don't remember what I typed. What's green and has wheels? Grass. I lied about the wheels.


Flowey sighed as he realized the world was not going to reset.

Frisk was no doubt living out their happy ending on the surface with all the other freed monsters.

Yet, there he was. The last one left in the underground. He had nothing to do but sit and wait.

 _God_ , It was boring. He had never expected the timeline to continue on for so long. He started to believe he'd spend his eternity on the same patch of grass.

"Chara? Are...you still there?" Flowey called out, wondering if there was still a chance they'd reset like he expected they would.

The Underground, now being completely devoid of life, carried only the sound of his own voice echoing back at himself...mocking him. Reminding him of how truly alone he was.

"If you're doing this just to mess with me, it's not funny." he continued, hoping he wasn't talking to himself and that at least _somebody_ was listening.

His face twisted into a more demonic expression as a thought came to mind. "You just want to see what I'll say, don't you? Well in that case, I just won't say _anything_!" He was smug for a few moments until nothing happened and his face went back to normal.

He gave a pout and waited another minute.

"I'm _serious_ , Chara. This is _really_ boring!" He yelled into thin air.

He waited again and sighed.

...

" _Please_ , reset. I don't want to be here...alone...forever..." His words became soft as he trailed off. If something was going to happen, he'd bet it was going to happen then. Or else he'd know that there was nobody listening, and nothing was going to reset.

He waited and waited like he'd been doing for a while. He'd never been too patient though.

He took note of the empty feeling he felt. It made him want to cry and shout out for somebody to come help him, but he would do neither of those things.

He simply couldn't. T_T

Flowers head perked up. "Hello? Is someone there? Chara?!" He yelled out anxiously.

...

But nobody came.

He and his petals whipped around trying to find the source of the strange presence he felt. There was _definitely_ somebody watching him.

"Who's there?!" He said sounding more defensive this time.

"Who's there?!" He said sounding more defensive this time.

Flowey shook his head wondering what just happened. Even the author had no clue on what just happened.

Flowey started to shake, now terrified. Why was it that _terror_ was the only thing he knew how to feel?

The author had no idea what was going on anymore. They didn't even know what to type next; so, she let Flowey do his thang.

"Why am I feeling like this?!" Flowey asked himself.

"Who is..." Flowey shook his head, trying to remember the words that were never spoken.

"...Arthur?" He guessed. He had a feeling it wasn't the correct name of the person watching him, but it was close enough for now.

Arthur...Wait what? No! The AUTHOR became irritated at being thought of as a guy. How could she fix this...

"Can you even talk?" Flowey asked and the author finally decided to take a leap of faith into another point of view.

"Flowey?" I asked, testing out what _talking_ would be like. Even though I wasn't actually speaking.

At the sound of my voice, Flowey began to search again, wondering where I was.

"Oh, right. I have really talked about my physical self, yet; so, you won't be able to see me." I explained.

"...Have?" Flowey asked and I noticed my idiotic mistake.

"DANGIT! Sorry, that was a typo. I meant haven't*." I said, knowing fully well that Flowey would ask more about my typo.

"Typo?"

"Yeah, typo. Im talking to you through my computer right now."

Flowey stared above, incredulous. He had probably settled on looking straight up instead of a random direction when talking to me.

"A computer? Who _are_ you?" He inquired.

I snorted. "Well, I'm definitely not _Arthur_. Anyway, my name is..." I trailed off, realizing what I was about to do.

Flowey waited a few seconds, expecting me to finish. He got annoyed when he realized I wasn't going to say my name.

"You're name, dummy? What, did you forget it?"

I shook my head, not caring about Flowey's rudeness. "No. It's just... Well I'm typing on my computer and...well...lets just say that what I write isn't for my eyes only. I just don't think I should say my name." I explained.

"I...Could care less about your name! How is it that you know me? And are other people going to see this? Are they watching right now?" He questioned and I yawned.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnndaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...?" I stretched the syllables long and wide so that it was obvious that even I had no idea what I was talking about. "As for how I know you...Well everybody thats going to read this/is reading this knows who you are. I'm not special in any way, I'm just the one who decided to do this." I finished with another yawn.

Flowey seemed to process this information as I stretched from having my back hunched over for so long.

"Aaaaaaaanyway. I have to get going." I said.

"W-what?! No! I'm not done talking to you!" He shouted frantically.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hours?!"

"yep. see ya."

"WAIT!" He called out, forcing me to stay even _longer_.

"Uggghhh What?" I groaned out.

"Uh...What...should I call you?" He asked shyly and I smirked. Looks like he'd need a name after all.

Then I realized I had to make up a name. "Oh...ummm..."

There was so many things I could choose. Most of them were fandom related but I didn't want to make any references outside of the Undertale fandom.

Who was a character in Undertale that I could steal the name of?

...

Perfect.

"Call me Suzy."


End file.
